Sentimientos ambivalentes
by Truffa
Summary: Los confusos sentimientos que empiezan a abrumar, no sólo al corazón de Yuma, sino que el de Gakupo también. Parece que todo empezara a desplomarse ante sus pies, y el pasado sólo lo hace todo más difícil. YumaxGakupo, contenido sexual. [Historia en curso]
1. Chapter 1

Wow, siento que han pasado casi 100 años desde que publiqué, pero el último año del colegio, tener que elegir carrera y estudiar, además de mis 0 ganas de hacer otra cosa que no sea dormir, pues no ayudan mucho, pero me nació una de las mejores ideas para un fic, va a ser corto, dos o máximo tres caps, pero tenía que.

 **Disclaimer:** Vocaloid ni sus derivados me pertenecen ni lo harán.

 **Parejas:** VY2YumaxGakupo, leve mención de GakuKai

 **Advertencias:** Pseudo-incesto, pasados sad, mención de muerte, insinuaciones sexuales, y sí, sexo más adelante, yay!

* * *

"Upsie, se me hizo muy tarde, así que me quedaré en casa de Rin-chan, avísale a Gakupo-nii-chan por mí ;-)"

Decía el mensaje que recién había llegado al celular de Yuma, mientras él veía pacíficamente la televisión. El emoticon de la carita feliz no hacía más que hacerle chirriar los dientes.

"Ok."

Respondió críptico mientras chasqueaba la lengua. No podía hacer mucho además de asentir como un buen chico y entregar el mensaje de Gumi. Aunque no le gustaba ser usado como paloma mensajera, así había sido desde que fue acogido en el dojo Kamui cuando aún era un niño pequeño dejado atrás por un padre lleno de deudas y una madre muerta.

Después de diez años ya era parte de la pequeña familia formada por la hermana menor Gumi y el hermano mayor Gakupo. Esa ha sido por diez años su familia, y en realidad, la única que ha tenido. No se queja, los padres de los hermanos lo acogieron aunque él no tenía dinero alguno y le dieron techo y alimento, además de criarlo como a uno más sin problema alguno. Y aunque ya el próximo año se graduaba, aún así iba a quedarse con los Kamui un rato más.

"Que hermana menor tan problemática tengo" se dijo a sí mismo mientras subía las escaleras para darle el mensaje a Gakupo. "Me pregunto si Gumi sabrá que es más fácil mensajearlo a él, después de todo, Gakupo es quien se hace cargo de todo aquí desde que sus padres se fueron a Kyuushu hace dos años"

Yuma no expone nunca sus quejas a viva voz, prefiere callarse, además, suelen ser tonterías como lo descuidada que es Gumi o que a Gakupo se le olvidó el arroz en la cocina y se quemó. Hace dos años, por lo menos, esos eran sus problemas, nada del otro mundo y nada que realmente le molestara.

Mas así era dos años atrás y el presente es el presente, y hay cosas que ni el reservado y holgazan Yuma puede tragarse como un niño bueno.

Su puño se detuvo unos milímetros ante la puerta del cuarto de Gakupo, mordió su labio inferior con molestia y en vez de anunciar su presencia con un golpe abrió directamente la puerta deslizante y la azotó contra el otro lado.

Gakupo levantó su rostro enmarcado por el sudor y una expresión sorprendida, al igual que su acompañante, que se hallaba desnudo, sonrojado y sorprendido por la intromisión. El cabello de Gakupo, hecho un desastre, cubría con sutilidad su amplia espalda.

—Ah... ah, ¡Yuma, te he dicho que toques la puerta antes de entrar!—exclamó el hombre de cabellera morada, que estaba encima de otro hombre, penetrándolo.

La densidad del aire, el aroma masculino y erótico en conjunto a la impresión de secreterio que brindaban las cortinas cerradas, enardecieron a Yuma.

Yuma chasqueo la lengua con desaprobación y habló molesto.

—Gumi dijo que no llega hoy...

Cuando iba a retirarse, no pudo evitar mirar a la pareja peli-azul de su hermano adoptivo, debajo de él, avergonzado mas con un aire de satisfacción, de posesión sobre el samurai, y apretar los dientes, sólo para volverse una vez más y decir, en un tono seco:

—Y termina rápido aquí, ya quiero comer.

El tono despectivo del usualmente pacífico Yuma golpeó con fuerza a Gakupo, quien apretó sus puños ante la conducta desconsiderada del peli-rosa.

Yuma salió con otro portazo y bajo dando zancadas hasta el primer piso, sentándose frente a la televisión. El sonido de la película estaba demasiado lejos como para alcanzar los oídos del adolescente.

La cabeza de Yuma se azotó contra la mesa sin cuidado alguno. Mordió su labio con hastío al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus puños bajo el cálido kotatsu.

Sentía su estómago revolviéndose con acidez y amargura, rememorando a Gakupo y al tipo de cabello azul teniendo relaciones como si nada en el segundo piso. La idea de esos dos cogiendo hacían que quisiera agarrar sus pertenencia y salir de la casa a cualquier otra parte, sin pensarlo dos veces.

Sentía sus ojos azules arder, y avergonzado de ello, los restregó con su camiseta. "Idiota" dijo en el silencio de su mente sin tener un destinatario concreto, Kaito, el chico de cabello azul, Gakupo o él mismo.

Yuma sólo quería comer una barra de pescado e irse a la cama, poner su cabeza en la almohada y viajar con plazo indefinido a la tierra de los sueños. Tan sumido que estaba en su lugar que apenas sintió el ruido sordo de pasos bajando por la escalera, una voz masculina suave despidiéndose y el sonido de abrir y cerrar de la puerta principal.

Unos pasos iracundos se escucharon venir a sus espaldas hasta detenerse al lado del kotatsu para luego agarrar el control remoto y apagar la televisión.

—Yuma—llamó la voz grave de su hermano, que sonaba terriblemente tranquila.

El nombrado emitió un gruñido y negó con su cabeza, quedándose en la misma posición.

Gakupo, quien tenía el ceño fruncido con severidad, colocó su mano en la cabeza del más joven, apretando y tirando de ella para verle a la cara.

Yuma mantuvo una expresión neutra, con los labios apretados firmes y su mirada agitada. El hermano mayor mantenía la respiración, acompañado de su rostro ceniciento, daba una imagen amenzadora. Pero esa cara ya la conocía desde hace diez años, la conocía tan bien que no podía darle sentimiento alguno.

—... ¿Qué?—cuestionó seco, mirando a los ojos morados a juego con su cabello.

—¿Acaso vas a hacer lo mismo cada vez que traiga mis parejas a casa?—dijo conteniendo su ira.

Yuma notó la mano de Gakupo temblar, en tanto batallaba por calmarse. Alzó las cejas desafiante.

—¿Llamas pareja a un tipo con el que te acuestas día sí y día no?

Al samurai de cabello morado no le costó encontrar la bandera de batalla establecida por su hermano. Y él no estaba interesado en seguir el capricho de Yuma. Soltó su cabeza h suspiró agotado.

—Esa actitud inmadura no te llevará a ningún lado, y criticarme mucho menos.

Yuma agarró una naranja de la mesa y la hizo rodar hasta el suelo.

—¿Eso significa que me quedo sin cena?—cuestionó negligente, mirando a Gakupo.

Sin poder mantener su faceta de "hermano enfadado", Gakupo le dedicó una sonrisa cálida a Yuma y acarició con delicadeza su cabello. Inhabilitado de evitarlo, Yuma desvió la mirada hacía el lado opuesto, sintiendo sus mejillas ponerse rosadas como sus cabellos.

—Claro que no, iré a calentar la cena, menos mal que quedaron sobras de ayer.

Gakupo marchó a la cocina, y no muy de lejos, Yuma le siguió por la retaguardia.

Con cautela, Yuma tomó asiento. Apoyando su cabeza en su mano y revisando su celular con la mano libre.

—Mañana haz curry…—murmuró, alternando su mirada entre el celular y Gakupo.

Gakupo soltó una risa cansada y se giró, enfrentando al más joven.

—Por lo menos podrías decirlo con más entusiasmo—criticó con amabilidad.

Yuma mantuvo la mirada unos segundos en el peli-morado, para volver a su celular y contestar un perezoso "Nah." Ya acostumbrado a la relajada actitud del chico, se resignó a poner la mano en su cuello y mirarlo cariñosamente.

—Está bien, pero mañana Gumi escoge la ceña, así que espera hasta el miércoles—pidió mientras servía la comida en los platos.

—Si seguimos comiendo tanta zanahoria terminaremos como conejos.

La queja de Yuma hizo a Gakupo reír, en verdad no había mucho que hacer en contra de los roedores gustos de la singular damita de la familia.

Puso los platos a la mesa y se sentó. Yuma guardó el celular y agarró sus palillos sin cuidado y empezó a engullir el pescado y el arroz.

—Buen provecho—suspiró rendido el hermano mayor.

La cena transcurrió casi en silencio, Yuma nunca había sido el más hablador desde que llegó 10 años atrás a la familia Kamui, normalmente, Gumi era quien armaba las conversaciones y él añadía uno que otro comentario ocasional. Así era dos años atrás.

Por algún motivo que Gakupo desconocía, Yuma empezó a cerrarse otra vez, aunque él nunca ha sido hablador, ni siquiera en confianza. Pero ahora, solía quedarse mirando al infinito, guardando todo. Y cuando ambos estaban sólos era peor.

Con Gumi alrededor, ella hacía un tópico de la nada y se quedaban hablando de ello hasta la hora de dormir. Pero siendo sólo ellos dos, Gakupo intentaba sonsacarle algo al adolescente, sin resultados positivos, y simplemente se rendía y se limitaba a hablar de las actividades del dojo y su rutina en la casa.

"Ya no sé que hacer, Yuma siempre a sido callado y perezoso, pero ahora me evita llanamente, ¿Qué pasó? Dos años atrás este chiquillo de pelo rosa vivía a mi sombra y, a su modo, me parloteaba hasta decir basta, pero ahora..."

Gakupo no podía dejar de preocuparse de su hermano adoptivo. Y su actitud pseudo rebelde había emergido de la nada, se había vuelto agresivo verbalmente con Gakupo y apenas le dirigía la palabra más allá de lo estrictamente necesario y para reclamarle cosas. El mayor ya no tenía idea de que hacer.

—Con permiso.

Se levantó, sin importarle que Gakupo aún no había terminado, y fue al gabinete en busca de una barra de pescado. Pegó un chasquido con la lengua y se sentó de vuelta.

—Tienes que comprar más…

Gakupo escuchó con silencio el reclamo, terminó de comer y dejó de lado sus palillos. Sabiendo que podía impulsar una batalla sobre la mesa su posible respuesta, se preparó para una discusión, apretando sus manos.

—Eh estado ocupado, mañana iré al mercado.

Yuma apretó los dientes. Aunque solía ser taciturno y pasivo tanto para hablar como para actuar, cuando se enfadada, se convertía en una persona calmada pero agresiva.

—Tsk, no tienes tiempo para ir a comprar pero sí para ponerte a follar, ¿No?—reclamó golpeando la mesa con la palma de su mano.

Sintiendo que la cabeza empezaba a hervir, Gakupo suspiró cansino.

—Estoy empezando a cansarme con esta actitud tuya, Yuma.

Yuma le miró fijamente, con fastidio y se levantó de su asiento.

—Si te molesta es porque es verdad, si vas a centrarte en tu calentura por lo menos encargate de tener la despensa llena.

Y aunque sabía que debía parar con sus palabras y que tenía que retirarse antes de decir algo que más tarde se arrepentiría por más de una cosa, no podía ponerle punto final a sus palabras y continuaba hasta causar caos.

Gakupo, quien quería mantener el control de los problemas dentro de su casa en lo mínimo posible con dos adolescentes emocionales de 17 y 15 años en casa, siempre a intentado en lo posible ser conciliador y comprensivo, estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia que se había manejado en conservar.

—Yuma—dijo poniéndose de pie y agarrándolo del cuello de la camiseta—. En serio me estás agotando, y tu sabes que no te gustará que me enoje.

Mirándose fijamente en los ojos del otro, Yuma siguió arremetiendo con fervor.

—Tampoco me gusta que tu, el tan honorable samurai del dojo Kamui, se ande acostando con cualquiera porque le gana su calentura a su juicio—masculló con sarcasmo, librándose sin problema del agarre de Gakupo.

—¡YUMA!—bramó con fuerza, logrando que Yuma se inestabilizara.

—¡Y-ya cállate! Estoy harto de ti, en cuento pueda me voy a largar de aquí para no verte la cara nunca más—exclamó fuera de sí, avanzando con pesadez hasta la puerta.

O eso intentó. Sin poder contenerse, cualquier dominio que hubiera tenido sobre su cuerpo se esfumó. Sin siquiera racionarlo o meditarlo por una milésima de segundo, Gakupo agarró a Yuma de las muñecas y lo empujó contra la mesa, dejándolo recostado.

Anonadado y sin tener tiempo de reaccionar, Yuma emitió un pequeño grito de sorpresa y miró a los desenfocados ojos morados del usualmente gentil Gakupo, quien agarró su muñeca libre y la presionó contra la mesa. Yuma forcejeó furioso, haciendo resonar la loza en la mesa.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡Sueltame!

Gakupo parecía no querer enterder lo que decía Yuma, y le ignoró, inclinandosé sobre él. El corazón de Yuma empezó a acelerarse impetuoso dentro de su pecho, confundiéndolo.

—Retractate...—murmuró con una calma aterradora, para luego estallar cual huracán—¡Retractate ahora mismo, Yuma!

Intentando analizar que demonios había pasado, Yuma buscaba la clave que hizo a Gakupo perder el control. Sin poder siquiera hablar, Yuma sólo le miró perplejo. Gakupo, notando eso, mostro comprensión y apoyó su frente con la del más joven, dejando que su pelo morado se esparciera sobre la mesa.

—Dime que no te irás, dímelo, no, juralo, Yuma—dijo sobre sus labios, haciéndole estremecer.

El corazón de Yuma estaba a toda marcha, y la sangre empezaba a subir por sus mejillas. Ira, nervios, vergüenza e inclusive excitación se expandian a través de su cuerpo, que era presionado por su hermano mayor.

—G-Gakupo…—murmuró turbado por las emociones que estaban invadiéndolo.

—Promete que no te irás, prometelo—Siguió exigiendo sin clemencia.

Una parte de Yuma sólo deseaba cumplir las expectativas del único hermano de la única familia que conocía, pero su otra parte, la más fuerte, decidida y avasalladora quería deshacerse de los sentimientos que desde hace dos años le empezaron a engullir dolorosamente.

Con la sangre hirviendo en sus venas, Yuma respondió rotundo.

—¿Acaso te importa tanto? No sirvo de nada aquí, si quieres mendigarle amor a alguien ve con tu muchachito de pelo azul, seguro a él no le molesta darte cariño—dijo iracundo, la cólera estaba consumiendo sus palabras.

Respirando casi ahogado, arrebató con su ataque verbal.

—Ya no quiero más de tu estúpido amor de hermano y tu libido incontrolable, daselo a cualquier otro, ya no quiero verte más la cara.

Las palabras afiladas como dagas se enterraron con fuerza en el corazón de Gakupo, quien mostró una mirada descorazonada, dolida y que le clamaba compasión. Humillado por el descaro de Gakupo, casi sin esfuerzo, se lo quito de encima y con el corazón atormentado huyó al segundo piso de la casa para refugiarse.

Gakupo, que sentía como la vida se le resbalaba de las mano, se dejó caer al piso de la cocina. Sin tener siquiera las fuerzas para ponerse en pie.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado el primer cap, haré el segundo lo más rápido posible.

Se ruega dejar reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Quien diría que lo haría tan rápido el segundo capítulo, bueno, mejor así. La inspiración me pegó fuerte, pero espero que lo disfruten, son 1.325 palabras más que el anterior!

 **Disclaimer:** Vocaloid no me pertenece

 **Pareja:** GakupoxYuma

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi, pasado trágico, mucha cosa sad, pseudo-incesto, drama, mucho drama.

* * *

 _El viento de otoño se sintió más frío que cualquier otro año. La pequeña casa estaba abarrotada de gente adulta, todos discutiendo en voz baja, murmurando y mirando acusadores a sus espaldas._

 _La sala estaba casi en penumbras, el sol débil de otoño calentaba ya nada, pero iluminaba el cuarto sin luz eléctrica. Si hubiera sido verano, las cigarras hubieran llorado fuera._

 _Sus miradas y palabras apuntaban a un niño pequeño de cabello rosa, cuyos ojos azules, que ya no tenían nada que llorar, estaban mirando vacíos hacía la foto de su difunta madre colgada en la pared. Una madre que al ver las deudas que su marido generó, prefirió acabar con su vida, dejando a su único hijo atrás._

—… _Hay que vender la propiedad…_

— _Pero… … Además, hay que hacer algo con el niño…_

— _Es vástago de tu hijo, hazte cargo, no quiero a alguien de su sangre en mi casa._

— _Sigue siendo su nieto, encarguese usted…_

—… … …

—… …

— _No me lo tiren a mí…_

—… … _No puedo hacerme cargo, olvidalo._

 _Todos, absolutamente todos lo rechazaban. Nadie lo quería, ahí ni en ninguna parte. Todos se querían deshacer de él, nadie quería tomarlo bajo su tutela._

 _Su casa tenía que ser vendida para pagar las deudas de juego de su padre que lo abandonó para irse con una mujer. Su padre no lo quiso, su madre tampoco, y cualquiera de su familia menos, nadie deseaba cuidar un niño así._

 _"Está bien." Se repetía así mismo como un hechizo, pero no funcionaba. Sabía que nada estaba bien, seguro lo mandarían a una de esas casas del estado, llenas de niños no deseados. Pero eso era mejor que escuchar a todos los adultos tirándolo de un lado a otro como si de una pelota se tratase._

 _La puerta principal de abrió, todos se quedaron en silencio. Una mujer vestida en un kimono hermoso entró. Sus rasgos gentiles estaban acompañados de un cabello verde peinado en un moño. Mas Yuma no la miró._

 _Ceremoniosamente entró y presentó sus respetos a la difunta._

 _Yuma la ignoró. Era igual que los demás, otro adulto discutiendo sobre él sin incluirlo a él._

— _¿Y qué van a hacer con el pequeño Yuma?_

 _Levantó levemente sus ojos, era la única que se había referido a él por su nombre y no como "ese niño", como hizo el resto._

— _Decidimos dejarlo en un hogar de acogida, nadie puede hacerse cargo…_

 _"Nadie quiere hacerse cargo." Se quejó en su interior. Sólo clamufaban sus intenciones con palabras bonitas para quedar bien. "Egoístas"_

— _Si ese es el caso, mi marido y yo nos haremos cargo._

 _Los ojos de Yuma se apartaron por primera vez del retrato fúnebre de su madre y miraron a la mujer, que se había girado para verlo a él._

— _Pero ya tienes dos hijos…_

— _Una boca más que alimentar no es problema alguno, y mi casa es grande._

— _Aún así…_

— _No digan más, ya tomé mi decisión, y es mejor que la de cualquiera de ustedes._

 _Yuma estaba impactado. Ningún miembro de su propia familia había querido recibirlo en su casa, pero esa mujer que nunca había visto, en sólo un segundo optó por adoptarlo dentro de su familia. No podía entenderlo._

 _No podía entender alguien que lo quisiera, su propia madre, antes de suicidarse, la noche anterior, le había dicho que era mejor no verlo más, no quererlo más e irse._

 _La mujer dejó de escuchar las quejas del resto y se acercó a Yuma, que la miraba confundido._

— _Bien, Yuma-kun, deja que me encargue de los papeleos y esta tarde iremos los dos a casa—dijo dulce, con una mirada cálida._

 _El pequeño de cabello rosa no hallaba las palabras correctas para decir, sólo murmuró, dentro de su estado de confusión:_

— _¿Por qué?_

 _Ella acarició su cabeza y le sonrió._

 _Después de eso, todo pareció pasar en un parpadeo._

 _La mujer del kimono, que luego descubrió se llamaba Kamui Megumi, y fue amiga de su madre, aunque había perdido contacto cinco años atrás, cuando había conocido a Yuma por primera vez, se encargó de hacer lo más rápido posible los trámites de adopción, y al día siguiente le fue permitido llevárselo a casa._

 _Pese a la distancia que Yuma imponía, Megumi se mantuvo firme y, con su amable gracia, ella lo acogió de todos modos en su cuidado. Tomando su mano con un amor maternal que Yumia sintió descubrir por primera vez. Kamui Megumi era la primera verdadera madre que Yuma conoció._

 _"Una mujer que me abandonó… no puede ser mi madre"_

 _Durante el camino, esa vez, ella le preguntó que quería de cenar, él respondió que cualquier cosa estaba bien. La verdad es que no cenaba hacer cinco noches. Sólo se había llenado con pan. Le ofrecieron curry, Yuma dijo un quedo "Está bien." No quería ser metiche, no quería imponerse, sino, lo más posible era que lo dejaran._

 _Yuma se sintió sonbrecogido por la enorme casa de estilo japonés, que más tarde descubriría tenía un dojo en la parte trasera. El gran portón era imponente para su pequeñez._

 _Sentía que iba a ser rechazado, discriminado, tratado como un trapo sucio como lo fue por su propia familia. Pero el señor Kamui fue amable al igual que su esposa, lo primero que hizo fue revolver su cabello y saludarlo con un amistoso "¿Así que tu eres Yuma? Bienvenido"_

 _Se sintió ofuscado, avergonzado por la cariñosa recepción, su padre, de lo poco que recordaba de él, jamás tuvo esos arrebatos cariñosos y paternales con él, era distante y sólo llegaba a casa para beber y dormir. Kamui-san era un hombre de apariencia imponente, fuerte y hasta turbador, pero era de corazón gentil._

 _Aunque le tomó años acercarse a él, como fue con Megumi, lo terminó por ver como el único padre que tenía en el mundo. No había otro._

— _Gakupo, Gumi, vengan aquí._

 _Yuma se sintió asustado al ver aparecer dos niños. ¿Y si terminaba siendo en verdad sólo un tercer niño ignorado y tratado diferente a los dos hijos biológicos?_

 _El mayor tenía el cabello morado hasta los hombros, ya tenía once años, llevaba ropa japonesa al igual que su padre, tenía una mirada seria, que hizo a Yuma retroceder un par de pasos. La menor debía tener cinco añoz, era más joven que él, su cabello verde era muy corto y tenía un accesorio en forma de flor en el cabello, sus ojos le miraban curiosos. Ambos hermanos iban tomados de la mano._

 _Yuma se sintió ofuscado, e incluso amenazado por las dos presencias ante él._

 _Sintió miedo, irracional y tonto miedo, de el mayor, que ya era más alto que él y le miraba hacía abajo con una mirada seria._

 _Yuma no tenía la capacidad de decirle nada, sus ojos azules desenfocados denostraban que estaba temeroso, exponía que no pertenecía ahí. Y pese a todo eso, el chico de cabello morado le mostró una sonrisa gentil y acogedora, tomándolo desprevenido. Realmente le sobrecogió._

— _Es bueno conocerte, Yuma-san, mi nombre es Gakupo y la pequeña aquí es Gumi—dijo con una voz cordial, tirando de la mano a la pequeña, quien le sonrió amistosa._

 _Desde entonces, pasaron tres años, pero Yuma no terminaba de adaptarse, aunque ahora hablaba y no sólo asentía o negaba con la cabeza, nada cambió desde que llegó. Se sentía un intruso, un criminal dentro de la casa. Siempre caminaba cauteloso y miraba desde las esquinas, se asomaba por las puertas antes de entrar y apenas comía más de lo necesario, nunca tocaba el postre._

 _Pensó que, debido a su actitud, no pasaría mucho antes de que ya no lo quisieran ahí. Huía de Gumi, quien siempre intentaba conectar con él. Rechazaba cualquier avance._

 _Para evitar a los hermanos, siempre se escondía en el dojo, más de una vez el señor Kamui intentó convencerlo, pero siempre se negó. Gakupo, aunque sabía que Yuma estaba en alguna parte del dojo, le dejó ser, aunque siempre miraba con preocupación en su dirección, consternado._

 _A la única que le hablaba era a Megumi, pero no siempre, sólo lo hacía un par de veces a la semana y cuando tenía que hacerlo._

 _Pero su cáscara empezó a desmoronarse cuando él tenía ya 10 años y Gumi 8. Ella estaba decidida a ser no sólo la hermana adoptiva de un modo legal, sino que también una amiga para Yuma._

 _El chico se cabello rosa solía quedarse en el patio, casi nunca estaba dentro de la casa. Sentado bajo alguno de los árboles, haciendo sus tareas o sólo leyendo, siempre intentaba ser lo más aplicado posible en la escuela y no pedir ayuda cuando no entendía algo, siempre hacía lo posible por no causar problemas._

 _Gumi salió detrás del árbol._

— _¡Yu~uma-nii-chan~ vayamos a jugar!—exclamó mientras saltaba frente al mayor._

 _El libro resbaló de sus manos y cayó al suelo cuando sin cuidado alguno Yuma se puso de pie, fue más bien un salto. Pegó su espalda contra la corteza._

 _Sus ojos azules miraban con precaución a la pequeña. Gumi tenía una sonrisa oreja a oreja y las manos escondidas a su espalda._

—…

 _El mayor no dijo nada y se quedó cauteloso, sus uñas se enterraron en la corteza rígida del árbol._

 _Gumi flaqueó un poco al notar el aura de rechazo de su hermano adoptivo. Gumi, desde que lo conoció, siempre intento estar en términos amistosos, pero parecía que no era posible, Yuma vivía alejándose y poniendo barreras a su alrededor._

— _Vamos a jugar un rato, ea aburrido estar estudiando siempre—argumentó moviendo los brazos, pero Yuma no hizo más que agarrar sus cosas y emprendió a alejarse._

 _Sin querer darse por vencida, Gumi avanzó hasta Yuma y le agarró de las muñecas, sorprendido, Yuma dejó caer sus pertenencias._

— _¡No seas así y juguemos juntos como hermanos!_

 _La mente de Yuma se bloqueó y su cuerpo entero se puso rígido, sentía que empezaba a palidecer. Estaban traspasando su espacio y querían sacarlo de su burbuja, pero él no estaba listo. Espantado, Yuma se protegió con todas sus fuerzas y empujó a Gumi, sin querer la tiro contra el suelo._

— _¿Gumi, estás bien?_

 _La voz de Gakupo devolvió a Yuma a la realidad, el pánico le había hecho olvidar donde estaba y no le permitió fijarse que Gakupo venía del dojo._

 _El hermano mayor se apresuró en ir a socorrer a Gumi, al sentir la mirada de Gakupo sobre él, Yuma no pudo lidiar contra la presión y salió corriendo sin escuchar a los hermanos Kamui llamándole._

 _Asustado, corrió hasta la bodega que se encontraba entre el dojo y la casa, abrió y cerró la puerta de un portazo y se apresuró en esconderse entre las katanas de práctica y unas esteras de tatami. Se hizo una bola en sí mismo y hundió su rostro en sus rodillas._

 _Sin quererlo, sollozo, por primera vez en más de cinco años lloró de verdad. Sentía que todo se le venía encima. Sentía que era su culpa que ya no lo quisieran más ahí y lo abandonaran como hicieron sus padres, la familia que sintió tener por poco lo iba a desechar de igual modo._

 _Por más que intentara ser un niño ejemplar: comía todo lo que le dieran, no pedía nada y lo que le daban lo aceptaba sin quejas, era el mejor en su clase y jamás pedía ayuda, jamás hacía ruido. Aunque nunca hablaba ni era amable con sus hermanos adoptivos, apenas le hablaba a sus padres adoptivos y se escondía en los rincones de la casa cuando no estaba fuera en el patio._

 _"Realmente soy un problema, por eso mis padres no me querían, no puedo hacer feliz a nadie." Pensaba deprimido._

 _El sonido suave de la puerta abriéndose le hizo levantar la mirada, era Gakupo, que tenía la misma expresión seria de hace tres años atrás, cuando lo conoció._

 _"Sólo fingen amabilidad porque me adoptaron debido a que me tenían lástima… porque nadie me quería."_

 _Estaba listo para que le gritaran o lo golpearan, era lo que esperaba. Pero nada de eso paso, en su lugar, Gakupo se arrodilló, aún tenía su traje de práctica y estaba todo sudado._

 _Gakupo le miró en silencio, buscando las palabras adecuadas para decir._

— _Si me vas a golpear, hazlo rápido—dijo lúgubre el menor, mirando a los morados ojos al otro chico, quien abrió los ojos sorprendido._

— _¿Por qué haría eso?—preguntó completamente anonadado._

 _Yuma no entendía la sorpresa de Gakupo ante sus palabras._

— _Porque empujé a Gumi…_

 _Gakupo se rió entretenido. Yuma apretó los puños._

— _Eso fue un accidente, sé que no harías algo así, no eres un mal chico—afirmó esbozando la misma sonrisa que cuando se presento, tan cálido, tan gentil que hacía que el corazón de Yuma se estrujara en su pecho._

— _¿C-cómo puedes saber eso? Nunca hemos hablado realmente... yo, siempre me estoy escondiendo—admitió avergonzado._

 _Gakupo tendió su mano para acariciar la cabeza de Yuma, al principio estaba tenso, pero no tardó mucho en relajarse por la gentil caricia._

— _Llamalo intuición._

 _Gakupo intentaba hallar las palabras correctas que decir. No era Gumi la única quien quería conectar con Yuma. La diferencia en que mientras Gumi aún era un niña, Gakupo ya era un adolescente y ya entendía mejor el mundo, y sabía la situación que tuvo que vivir Yuma antes de llegar a la casa Kamui._

— _No sé porqué te escondes, pero está bien, debe ser difícil estar en un hogar desconocido, pero nadie aquí va a juzgarte ni nada, así que quedate tranquilo._

 _Las palabras afectivas lograron penetrar en el corazón afligido de Yuma, que no pudo evitar soltar todas sus aflicciones ahí mismo, con la voz temblorosa._

— _Como quieres que esté tranquilo, siento que soy una molestia esté donde esté, mis padres no me querían aunque era su hijo, porqué ustedes me aceptarían aunque sólo cause problemas, soy un intruso… no pertenezco aquí ni en ningún lado._

 _Gakupo no podía entender en su cabalidad los sentimientos que Yuma estaba experimentando. Para nada, pero sí quería ayudarlo para que no se sintiera de ese modo, "Debe ser aterrador, y solitario." Pensó sin poder apartar sus ojos de ese par azul que siempre parecía lidiar con la desdicha._

— _No digas esas cosas…_

 _La voz de Gakupo sonaba insegura, realmente se encontraba perdido, pero iba a hallar el camino._

— _No eres un intruso, desde hace tres años eres parte de esta familia, y nada cambiará eso, puede que antes las cosas estuvieran mal—No era capaz de hablar de modo directo del suicidio de la madre de Yuma y el abandono de su padre, le tomaría varios años terminar de procesarlo—, pero ahora eres un Kamui, y te queremos, sin importar como seas o serás, aquí es tu hogar, así que deja de esconderte, no haz hecho nada malo._

 _Yuma, quien siempre creyó que todo lo que pasó con su familia biológica era en parte su culpa, el que le dijeran que "No había hecho nada malo" liberaba su alma de las pesadas cadenas de su pesar._

 _Aunque hasta ese entonces no había cruzado palabras ni había tenido contacto físico con Gakupo, no fue capaz de abstenerse de tirarse entre los brazos de Gakupo y llorar. Por supuesto, el mayor quedó anonadado por la repentina muestra de afecto, pero de todos modos correspondió el abrazo y con gentileza recibió los sentimientos de Yuma._

 _Habían pasado ya cinco años desde que Yuma había sido abrazado por último vez._

 _Podía decirse que ese día cambio la mentalidad de Yuma, y le ayudó a recibir con menos resistencia la amabilidad de la familia Kamui, empezó a responder cuando le hablaban, aceptó practicar con katanas en el dojo, ahora jugaba con Gumi y podría decirse que incluso eran amigos, le pedía ayuda a Gakupo con las tareas… Aunque no fue de la noche a la mañana, y le tomó un año entero hacer todas esas cosas._

 _Pero ya no sentía que sobraba en esa casa._

 _A medida que el tiempo pasaba, Yuma mostró su verdadero ser, y Gakupo, junto al resto de la familia, le aceptó de ese modo._

 _Y con el pasar del tiempo, se hizo más apegado a Gakupo, le compartía sus incertidumbres, preocupaciones e incluso le hablaba de tonterías. Le seguía a cualquier lado, siempre le escuchaba y a veces sólo estar a su lado en silencio era suficiente._

 _Gakupo logró convertirse de verdad en su hermano, sin embargo, a medida que Yuma empezaba a crecer y madurar, sus sentimientos empezaban a desformarse y dejaban de ser claros, Yuma empezó a fijarse en cosas que tal vez no debería, el cambio de voz de Gakupo, como su musculatura empezaba a desarrollarse, sus rasgos eran más atractivos y masculinos. Todas esas cosas empezaban a ser demasiado notorias para Yuma, y llegó un punto en que apenas podía apartar su mirada de su hermano mayor._

 _Nada de eso le paso con Gumi, ella también creció, dejo de ser esa niña infantil y juguetoba para ser una señorita preciosa, aunque descuidad y alegre que cuando era más pequeña, pero ninguno de esos cambios llamó la atención de Yuma, siendo que pasaba todo el día con la chiquilla en la escuela._

 _Gumi lo notó, y prometió hacerlo un secreto entre ambos. Gakupo no tenía ni idea._

 _Las cosas que antes eran normales que ambos hicieran juntos empezaron a ser raras en los ojos de Yuma: bañarse juntos, tomarse de la mano al cruzar la calle, incluso dormir juntos._

 _Aunque Gumi tampoco hacía esas cosas más con ambos, era más bien por una cosa de género, ella era una niña y ellos niños, por lo que no fue algo agravante. Pero alejarse de ese modo de Gakupo hizo mella en Yuma._

 _Hizo que empezara a dudar de lo que sentía en verdad._

 _Y todo eso quedó claro la última vez que durmieron juntos, aunque nunca lo hicieron en el verdadero sentido de la palabra. Yuma se colaba en el futon de Gakupo cuando tenía pesadillas._

 _El primer problema fue la pesadilla en sí. Yuma soñó que Gakupo dejaba de tener tiempo para él, que se estaban distanciando, que ya no existía más la conexión especial que había entre ambos… Porque Gakupo se había enamorado de alguien_ _, Gakupo había preferido esa persona antes que a él. Y eso lo aterró._

 _Fue al cuarto de Gakupo, se metió en la cama y lo despertó, pero el mayor estaba aún aturdido por el sueño. Yuma necesitaba una respuesta que le diera paz mental._

— _Gakupo, tengo que preguntarte algo…_

 _Gakupo abrió uno de sus ojos y le miró confundido. Un "¿Hmm?" Fue toda su respuesta. Le sacudió un poco pero el ya hombre le hizo seguir._

— _Gakupo... yo... ¿Siempre seré importante para ti?—preguntó con un nudo en la garganta._

 _Sus ojos azules estaban ansiosos por obtener un resolución a su inquietud._

— _Eres mi hermano, por supuesto…_

 _Pero la respuesta somnolienta no era la que quería, pero, ¿Qué quería? No lo sabía._

— _No… no me refiero a eso—refutó autómata._

 _Gakupo, algo más despierto, lo miró con seriedad profundo._

— _¿Entonces?_

— _No lo sé._

 _Admitir que ni él lo sabía era como admitir la derrota. Quería certeza de algo que ni él terminaba por entender._

— _Sólo… no prefieras a nadie sobre mí, eso… creo, sólo, no me des un segundo lugar._

 _No hubo repuesta al instante, y Yuma sintió que estaba siendo rechazado. Pero cuando estaba planeando irse, los brazos de Gakupo lo detenieron, el cuerpo del mayor se posicionó encima._

 _Y ocurrió algo que Yuma no soñando ni había imaginado jamás._

 _Gakupo juntó sus labios contra los de Yuma, besándolo. No era un beso fraternal en la frente o las mejillas, era un beso de pareja, en todo el sentido de la palabra, sus labios se movieron levemente sobre los propios, que jamás habían besado._

 _El contanto, aunque fueron sólo unos segundos, para Yuma fue una eternidad. Sentía las mejillas arder, su corazón estaba galopando como loco y su mente estaba en blanco, sólo podía ver a su, hasta entonces sin duda hermano, con los ojos cerrados, besándole._

 _Una vez que lo dejó, Yuma seguía sin ser capaz de procesarlo. No entendía que pasaba, no entendía sus sentimientos, no entendía nada ya._

 _Afligido por la incertidumbre que aceleraba su corazón, una vez que fue libre del agarre de Gakupo, en silencio se retiró del futon, en silencio abrió y cerró la puerta, para volver a su cuarto._

 _Se enterró en su cama, que estaba fría ya. Sentía vergüenza, horror, pero también satisfacción y placer por lo ocurrido, sentía que había sido humillado pero al mismo tiempo correspondido, ¿Correspondido de qué?_

 _Al día siguiente, Yuma aún tenía presente en su mente lo que había ocurrido anoche, no podía sacar de su cabeza la sensación de haber sido besado. Gakupo también sabía que había hecho, él había besado la noche anterior a Yuma._

 _Y no podía borrar la idea de que incluso Gumia sabía, o que sentía que algo había pasado. Pero nadie dijo nada de eso, quedó como un asunto de otra realidad y fue ignorado._

 _Eso ocurrió dos años atrás, después de eso, los padres de los tres habían partido a Kyuushu, debido a que el hermano de Megumi falleció y necesitaban que alguien fuera a vivir a la propiedad. Y como Gakupo ya era un adulto, decidieron dejarlo a cargo_ _del dojo y los dos menores._

 _Desde ahí la relación de Yuma y Gakupo fue en quiebre, pero el problema realmente no era el beso o lo que pasó en el cuarto de Gakupo, el problema empezó que desde que sus padres dejaron Tokyo para irse a Kyuushu_ _, el mayor de los tres dejó de prestarle su completa atención al joven de cabello rosa y empezó a tener relaciones esporádicas con otros hombres, y a Yuma eso sólo causó más estragos en su corazón…_

Yuma dió un par de vueltas en la cama, lentamente abrió sus ojos, comprobando que ya había pasado una hora desde su discusión con Gakupo.

Se aferró a sus sábanas, como si así lograra borrar lo sucedido. Después de la discusión, estaba tan alterado que fue a esconderse a su cuarto, y sin querer se quedó dormido.

—Que sueño más molesto…

Soltó al aire sus palabras, agotado.

Haber soñado con el pasado era una dolorosa molestia que sólo le hechaba sal a la herida.

* * *

Bien, con esto ya son 2/3, el siguiente debería ser el final, espero les haya gustado.

Se agradecen comentarios, positivos si es posible.

Gracias por leer


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Por fin se me ocurrió actualizar, sí, soy muy floja, pero en fin. Este iba a ser el último capítulo pero decidí que era mejor extender la historia un poco más, por lo menos para adentrarme más en los sentimientos de Gakupo, así que serán cuatro capítulos, no me gustan mucho los número pares, pero en fin(?)

 **Kai Momo:** No sabes lo feliz que me hace que alguien se interese en mi historia, realmente es una lástima que esta linda pareja sea pasada desapercibida, me hace muy feliz que te guste. Y podría haberla hecho una historia larga, pero soy mala con los long fics, suelo atrasarme mucho en actualizar lol

 **Disclaimer:** Vocaloid no me pertenece

 **Pareja:** GakupoxYuma

 **Advertencias:** Las mismas de antes, además de mucha cosa sad y Gakupo sufriendo... Soy diabólica

* * *

Gakupo contempló en silencio el piso de la cocina, sus ojos miraban vacíos el decorado de la cerámica.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios. Sentía el dolor de su pecho subir por su garganta y exteriorizarce por ese suspiro. Se sentía un idiota.

En su mente se repetían las imágenes de su discusión anterior con Yuma, en su mente se repetían las palabras descorazonadoras dichas por esos labios que lo tentaban constantemente. Veía esos ojos azules desafiarlo, esa mirada herida. Ese calor que poco a poco desaparecía de su cuerpo.

No sólo su calor, sino también su aroma, el sonido de su voz y su conexión. Sentía que todo iba desmoronandose poco a poco ante sus ojos, y por más que estirara sus brazos en esperanza de alcanzarlo, no tocaba nada más que el aire dejado atrás.

Sentía que la distancia iba aumentando, crecía tanto que ni poniendo todas sus fuerzas en ello no podía alcanzarlo. Eso le aterraba.

Habían pasado ya quince minutos desde la discusión, y aún no hallaba en su interior las fuerzas para reponerse. Sus piernas no tenían la suficiente energía para permitirle dar siquiera un paso. Sus sentimientos, los de Yuma, sus palabras, las de él, la discusión de ambos le imposibilita erigirse y sobreponerse a la situación. No podía.

"Soy un idiota, realmente lo soy" Pensó jalando su cabello con una de sus manos. Sus ojos empezaban a ver todo borroso, estaba a punto de estallar en llanto. No podía soportarlo.

"¿Mendigarte amor? ¿Segundo lugar? Realmente eso eh estado haciendo estos dos últimos años... o tal vez han sido más, ¿Me dirías, Yuma? No, no lo harías.

»Aunque te rogara, aunque me postrara a tus pies, sólo me darías una mirada fría y me abandonarías así, ¿Cierto? Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto."

No podía dejar de disculparse en su corazón, sabía que de ese modo, sus sentimientos no le alcanzarían, no llegarían hasta él. Gakupo sentía el frío trazo de las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. Se sentía penoso, era un hombre de veintiún años, ya no era un niño para llorar por las penas del corazón, pero lo hacía igual.

Ver al gran samurai del dojo Kamui, Kamui Gakupo-dono, de ese modo, llorando por una discusión con su hermano mayor, sería una gran sorpresa. Él siempre lucía tan noble, tan digno, tan maduro y varonil.

Pero las palabras crueles de su hermano menor que había logrado aguantar durante dos años le habían deshecho por completo.

Pero el pensar en esas palabras, "hermano menor," realmente le hacían dudar fe si mismo. ¿Acaso aún podía llamarlo su hermano? ¿Después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos?

No sólo Yuma, Gakupo también, ambos estaban llenos de dudas en sus corazones. Gakupo se sentía perdido, angustiado, no podía hallar la respuesta, había vuelto a ser un niño inseguro.

"Maldigo el día en que te convertiste en mi "hermano", realmente lo maldigo" Pensó con la garganta hecha un doloroso nudo.

Se sentía sucio, como un pecador, era un pecador con sentimientos indecentes y condenados. Sentía como sus manos eran teñidas de negro, como si marcaran un crimen.

Estaba sucio.

Sus sentimientos eran sucios e inmorales.

Yuma era su hermano menor, no tenía una familia más que la familia Kamui, los padres de ambos son los mismos, la misma hermana menor, el mismo techo y la misma vida dentro del mismo grupo familiar. Entonces, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debían aparecer esos indeseables sentimientos hacía su hermano cuatro años menor?

Yuma llegó a su casa como su hermano y fueron criados como tal. Pero algo en el camino algo se torció dentro de él, algo se alteró. Ya no lo veía del mismo modo que veía a Gumi, ya no lo veía del mismo modo en que lo veía cuando eran unos niños.

"¿Por qué las cosas debían cambiar de ese modo?" Se cuestionaba a sí mismo todos los días, todas las mañanas al despertar y todas las noches al acostarse.

Todo era tan perfecto antes, antes tenía una hermana menor mimada y un hermano menor muy apegado a él. Eran un par de hermanos normales que hacían cosas de hermanos, pero algo se torció en él, algo se arruinó.

Cuando Yuma entró en la adolescencia, tal vez fue en ese entonces, tal vez después. Empezó a verlo diferente, ya no era el mismo niño retraído y asustado de todos, eso lo hacía feliz, pero a medida que Yuma iba convirtiéndose en un atractivo joven, los pensamientos y sentimientos dentro de Gakupo iban cambiando.

En un momento, empezó a desear tener a su hermano entre sus brazos, pero de un modo que no debería, quería tenerlo todo para él, poder llevarlo a su cama todas las noches y quedárselo ahí, monopolizar no sólo sus ojos, sino también sus labios y pensamientos, poder tocarlo eróticamente, poder recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, cada parte de su interior. Saber cosas que nadie más debía, no sólo carnal, sino que también sentimentalmente. Poder no sólo ser su refugio, sino que también su apoyo ante las adversidades.

Quería no ser ya el comprensivo hermano mayor que siempre había querido ser, quería ser el apasionado novio en quien Yuma siempre pudiera encomendarse.

Gakupo sabía y sabe que eso estaba mal, no debería ser. Lo sabía mejor que nadie. Pero entre más se negaba sobre esos sentimientos, más fuertes se volvían, menos dudaba de ellos, y eso le aterraba.

Le aterraba la idea de que esos impúdicos sentimientos que cada vez crecían con más fuerza dentro se él terminaran lastimando a ese chico tan imporatante por quien do dudaría un segundo en dar la vida. Sentía que se estaba ahogando en su angustia. No había nadie a quien contarle su problema, ni Gumi, ni sus padres, ni sus amigos, y mucho menos Yuma. Si el muchacho de cabello rosa llegaba a enterarse de como lo deseaba, sería el fin de todo. Sería repudiado, rechazado, y no podía soportar esa idea ni por un instante.

"No puedo vivir sin Yuma, si él se alejara de mí, yo..."

No podía, no podía siquiera contra la idea. Yuma le admiraba y respetaba, y aún así, aún así, tenía esos sucios anhelos hacía él, aún así le veía de otro modo a como él lo veía.

Para Yuma, él era el hermano mayor generoso que le había ayudado a salir de su oscuro pasado, le había permitido saber que no había nada malo en que intentara ser feliz. No era más ni menos que eso. Pero eso no le permitía borrar esos sentimientos.

Se sentía tan avergonzado al despertarse por las mañanas, sentir su miembro erecto y saber que era debido a que había soñado con Yuma. Mirarlo a la cara y saber que lo único que deseaba era que Yuma se entregara por completo a él.

Y los años no le permitían borrar esas inquietudes, sólo las fortalecían.

Se pudo poner de pie, sus brazos se agarraban sin ganas de la mesa, ahí estaban los restos de la cena.

Él jamás querría herir a su amado Yuma, entristecerlo, pero su amor no hacía más que causar daño. Eran sentimientos tóxicos y dañinos que sólo generaban catástrofes.

"Si no me hubiera enamorado de ti, Yuma, todo podría seguir como antes" Se lamentaba mientras recogía los platos.

No le tomó mucha contemplación el saber que lo que sentía por Yuma no era un amor fraternal, sino uno romántico. Le había empezado a amar como se ama a una pareja. Había traicionado los sentimientos de Yuma, le había sido desleal como hermano.

Y sólo podía sentir culpa.

Y esa noche en que Yuma se coló en su futon, esa noche que le pidió que fuera el único en su corazón, esa misma condenada en que lo había besado, dejándose llevar por la somnolencia y los anhelos de su traicionero corazón, esa jodida noche no hizo más que confirmar que ha era imposible el volver atrás. Era imposible que borrara sus sentimientos.

Había confirmado que había arruinado por completo el lazo fraternal que él creía poder mantener a consecuencia de traicionar los afanes de su corazón. Entendió que había traspasado la barrera que él se había prometido imponer.

"Me había hecho jurarme a mi mismo que iba a alejar esos pensamientos inmorales cuando estuviera con Yuma, eliminarlos por completo... pero fui débil"

Golpeó la mesa con su puño. Se sentía una deshonra.

Ni siquiera había podido darle la cara a su, en ese entonces, hermano de quince años. Había escondido su mirada como un cobarde. Ni siquiera había podido pedir disculpas.

Y cuando sus padres dijeron que debían irse a Kyuushu le aterró, le petrificó en su lugar. Iba a quedarse sólo con Yuma, y Gumi, y dudaba que sólo su resolución y dignidad le permitieran luchar contra sus deseos lascivos. No sería capaz de ocultar más lo que sentía.

El samurai sabía sin necesidad de que se lo dijeran, que para Yuma, él sólo era su hermano, nunca iba a ser algo más, jamás. Y él debía aprender a lidiar con ello, debía saber ocultar lo que sentía.

Era como si amar lo hubiera maldecido eternamente, todo por amar a la persona equivocada.

En su corazón, Gakupo sentía que la razón de que Yuma lo hubiese empezado a repudiar era que lo había besado, y así dejado al descubierto su corazón.

Gakupo no se podía permitir ir más allá de esa noche y ganarse el desprecio eterno de su amado y preciado Yuma. No iba a lastimar a ese precioso chico con el que compartía el techo, primero prefería morir.

Eso le impulsó a buscar un lugar donde desechar sus sentimientos y deseos sexuales. Ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en el dojo, en los labores del hogar, pero no podía sacar de su cabeza a Yuma, todo le recordaba a él. En ese entonces empezó a acostarse con otros hombres, no le interesaban las mujeres en verdad, por lo que el matrimonio lo descartó como método de alejamiento.

Él era sin duda alguna, el soltero más codiciado de su ciudad, para ambos géneros por igual. No le fue difícil encontrar con quien compartir el lecho. Mas, por fácil que fuese entregar su cuerpo, entregar su alma le era imposible, y todo hombre al que buscaba tenía algo que le recordaba a Yuma. Y le hacía pensar, sin duda alguna, "Si no es Yuma, no sirve."

Sus propios sentimientos le avergonzaba, estaba tan apenado de sí mismo. Tan decepcionado de sí mismo, que la única solución que halló, además de seguir acostándose con otros hombres, fue distanciarse de Yuma. Pero no podía.

Intento imponer distancia, pero no pudo, y sin darse cuenta, en algún momento, fue Yuma quien le puso un punto y aparte a su cercanía. Empezó él a distanciarse, y cuando Gakupo intentó revertirlo, fue incapaz.

Y así se cumplieron dos años.

Gakupo terminó de secar la vajilla, ya había pasado una hora desde la cena, desde la discusión. Apretó con fuerza el paño de cocina y lo tiró a un lado sin cuidado.

Ya estaba más calmado, más en paz. Pero aún tenía la estaca de sus pecados hundida en su pecho.

"Realmente no hay nada que pueda hacer con lo que siento, podrían pasar mil años y aún seguiría amando a Yuma, pero debo disculparme, aunque sea darle una disculpa por las cosas que dije e hice, Yuma no tiene la culpa de que me sienta de este modo... aunque me gustaría poder culparlo" Pensó con amargura.

Decidió que debía ir hasta el cuarto de Yuma y disculparse con él.

Cuando llegó a la segunda planta, se halló frente a Yuma, quien lucía demacrado, y le dio una mirada amarga al verlo ahí.

* * *

Resultó ser un capítulo más corto, pero el anterior creo que explicó el transfondo, así que sólo debía explayarme con Gaku, en fin, espero les haya gustado, dejeb un review o algo por favor!


	4. Chapter 4

Oh por dios, siento que tardé AÑOS en actualizar... no fue un año cierto? Si soy sincera tardé bastante en terminar de escribir esto, me bajó un bloqueo y poca motivación, además que la universidad consume mi poca energía, eso y que me pongo a perder el tiempo en otras cosas... ay

 **Kai Momo:** Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, y estoy muy feliz que te guste, aunque me tardara tanto en actualizar. Si soy sincera no soy muy fan tampoco de Gakupo siendo medio gigolo, pero quería ocuparlo para hacer funcionar la historia, recursos narrativos podría decirse, aunque más de cinco personas no creo, además, Yuma celoso y enamorado hace que exagere lol.

 **Disclaimer:** Vocaloid no me pertenece, yay!

 **Parejas:** GakupoxYuma

 **Advertencias:** Un intento de lemon, hice mi mejor esfuerzo.

* * *

Al cruzarse sus miradas, ambos se quedaron petrificados en sus lugares, como si sus cuerpos hubieran dejado de responder.

Gakupo apretó sus puños, buscando el valor para disculparse por su arranque después de la cena, pero antes que siquiera pudiera expresar algo, Yuma le cortó.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó tenso, con la incertidumbre y el miedo de años atrás.

Gakupo, al ver esa figura que parecía tan indefensa, son su ropa toda arrugada y su cabello revuelto, sintió el corazón aplastarse con fuerza dentro de su pecho, dificultando su respiración. Demonios, lo amaba tanto, lo tenía tan cerca pero tan lejos, le era imposible alcanzarlo.

El samurai se hallaba incapaz de decir algo coherente. Yuma se sintió herido por la falta de respuesta.

El haber soñado con el pasado sólo le había generado más dudas, más preocupación. El tener que mirar a Gakupo a la cara sólo le hacía recordar la tortuosa sensación de su calor sobre su cuerpo y sus labios en los suyos, le hacía escuchar en su voz su suave risa y su encantador modo de decir su nombre. Se sentía mareado.

—Déjame pasar…—exigió sin poder mirarle a los ojos, si lo miraba, no sería capaz de mantener su rabia.

El mayor espabiló y avanzó un paso más hacía Yuma, quien retrocedió por inercia, lo hizo sin pensar. Era como si hubieran vuelto a sus roles diez años atrás, cuando un Yuma de siete años, pequeño y asustado, enfrentó al mayor de los Kamui, de entonces once años, que tendió su gentil mano hacía él.

Yuma le miró precavido, Gakupo apretó sus labios, incapaz de encontrar las palabras que quería decir. Su mente había perdido el rumbo y empezaba a vacilar.

Gakupo tendió su mano con esperanzas de agarrar la del menor, pero este la alejó sin miramientos, como si de una plaga se tratase. El hombre se sintió herido, su corazón se estrujó con dolor.

Intentando con todo lo que tenía de lograr disculparse, de no cagarlas de nuevo, abrió la boca con sus labios oscilantes, logró hablar.

—Yuma, yo vine a disculparme contigo por lo de antes.

Los morados ojos de Gakupo se mostraron sinceros, llenos de arrepentimientos, Yuma, ante esa mirada, se halló acorralado, perdido, pero no iba a ceder, porque hacerlo significaba seguir guardando esos sentimientos sin nombre dentro suyo, ya no quería vivir a la deriva.

—No me vengas con disculpas, y q-quítate de mi camino—pidió con voz temblorosa.

Ni siquiera el podía ser seguro con sus respuestas, se sentía humillado, estaba siendo como el niño de años atrás, que sólo podía huir de todo.

—Y si tanto quieres que me quite, ¿Por qué no me lo dices mirándome a la cara?

El reto de Gakupo hizo que el joven Yuma levantara sus ojos y le mirara sorprendido, sus labios se abrieron ligeramente. Sus ojos mostraron lo vulnerable que se sentía. El cuerpo de Gakupo tembló al verlo así, tan frágil frente él, pareciendo que le rogara por una respuesta.

"¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser así? ¿Por qué soy así?" Se cuestionó Yuma en el incesante mar de conflictos que era su corazón cuando se hallaba frente a Gakupo.

Gakupo sabía que no habían palabras en ese mundo que cubrieran a cavalidad todos los sentimientos que se alzaban en su pecho, quería ser un hermano mayor confiable y maduro, quería ser un niño que pudiese hablar sin escrúpulos de todo lo que sentía, y quería ser un hombre libre que pudiese darle consuelo al hombre que ama. La única respuesta que halló en su inútil busqueda, fue acariciar con gentileza la mejilla de Yuma, sentir con sus manos esa piel tan suave y tentadora, de porcelana, y al mismo tiempo tocar esos miedos y desaparecerlos con el toque de sus dedos.

Yuma sintió lágrimas aproximarse a sus ojos al sentir el tacto cálido de esos largos dedos. La sangre empezaba a subir a su cabeza, nublando su juicio.

Pero él no quería, ya estaba harto de sentarse en una esquina a esconderse, de ocultar las palabras que quería gritar, de ser infeliz con sólo mirar a Gakupo alejarse más de él. Ya no quería nada de eso.

Quería golpear a Gakupo, gritarle, hecharle en cara todo lo que odiaba de él, todo lo que le ponía los nervios de punta, para luego esconderse a su pecho a llorar, a pedirle que le quisiera sólo a él, al cien por ciento, y que le abrazara como no abrazaría a nadie más que a él.

Sintiendo esa angustia de tener el pecho lleno de sentimientos ambivalentes, no pudo hacer más que pegar una cachetada a la mano de Gakupo y separarla de su rostro.

La mirada de sorpresa y decepción de Gakupo hizo que el corazón de Yuma se apretara en su pecho, pero no cedió, y miró a Gakupo con una mirada herida.

—P-porque no puedo... no puedo mirar un segundo más a tu rostro—admitió apenado.

Esa mirada desenfocada, pérdida, destrozó cada fibra de sentido común en Gakupo, cada parte de él que quería mantener todo como estaba. Ya no podía más con la incertidumbre, ya no quería ver a Yuma sufriendo, alejándose de él a la fuerza. Incluso si tenía que abandonar todo de sí.

En vez de preguntar porqué, como debería hacer, le agarró de la muñeca, Yuma se sacudió e intento forcejear, pero se entregó sin más y dejó que Gakupo le metiera en su cuarto.

Las cortinas habían sido abiertas, permitiéndole a la luna asomar su semblante e iluminar el futon deshecho. Náuseas invadieron a Yuma al ver esa muestra de todo lo que le enloquecía y le llenaba de amargura.

—Sueltame—exigió, mirando a cualquier otro lado que no fuera Gakupo.

El calor asfixiante de su mano sobre la suya era suficiente. Sentía su piel derretirse por el contacto, y era un sentimiento asqueroso.

—No lo haré.

Gakupo, quien había mantenido su mirada al frente en todo mometo, se volvió y miro a Yuma, no se veía ni enfadado ni tranquilo, se veía afligido, como si el mundo entero se hubiera caído en sus hombros, y Yuma pudo notar que sus ojos estaban rojos, que había llorado, y eso le hizo sentir culpa.

—Vamos a aclarar esto ahora y aquí mismo Yuma, ¿Qué te hace tan infeliz?—suplicó, dándose vuelta y soltando su muñeca, para poder agarrar sus mejillas y obligarlo a mirarlo—. Por favor, dímelo.

Las cálidas manos de Gakupo en sus mejillas, su voz desesperada y sus ojos húmedos herían más allá de las palabras a Yuma, que sentía las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, sin poder detenerlas. Sus hombros temblaron. Bajo la mirada al piso.

Gakupo le miró preocupado y se inclinó para verle mejor la cara. Se encontró con esos hermosos ojos azules cubiertos en lágrimas, esa nariz toda rojiza y esos tentadores labios temblando para ahogar los sollozos.

Antes de poder ofrecer palabra alguna, fue tacleado a su propia cama por el menor. Profirió un gemido de dolor al sentir su espalda azotarse contra el duro suelo bajo el futon. Ahora veía el techo de su cuarto, mientras sentía las cálidas lágrimas de Yuma humedecer su ropa.

Yuma quedó encima de él, apretando sus brazos, escondiendo sus sollozos en su pecho. Sentía que él mismo estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

Sus brazos estuvieron a punto de envolver al menor, pero este se levantó, revelando sus ojos mojados por las lágrimas, mirandole como un animal salvaje, las mejillas estaban todas rojas y le mostraba los dientes apretados.

—¡Si ya lo supiera te lo habría dicho, imbécil! ¡Pero no lo sé, ya no sé nada! ¡Me haces sentir tan enojado!—gritó con fuerza, escupiendo las palabras.

Era un alivio deshacerse de esas palabras que oprimían su pecho. Soltar esa pequeña angustia.

Gakupo le miró anonadado, confundido por completo. Sus ojos morados estaban abiertos de la sorpresa. Balbuceó débil el nombre de su hermano, pero este siguió con la avalancha de sus palabras.

—¡No tengo ni idea de lo que siento! ¡Estoy confundido y enojado! ¡Me molesta tanto verte actuar como si nada mientras yo me como la cabeza intentanto aclarar lo que siento! ¡Me molesta tanto que ni siquiera tu lo sepas! ¿Qué clase de hermano mayor de mierda eres?

Gakupo salió de su estupor por la pregunta, no pudo evitar sonreír con amargura, y Yuma expresó su desconcierto con su expresión confundida.

—Tienes razón, soy un hermano mayor horrible… despreciable.

Las palabras de Gakupo salían con dolor de sus labios, y eso sólo hizo enfadar aún más a Yuma, que obligo al mayor a levantarse, para quedar sentado frente a él. Ambos quedaron sentados frente a frente, con Yuma sentado sobre sus piernas, apretando sus hombros y sacudiéndolo con ira.

—¡No digas esas idioteces!—exigió mirándole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Gakupo borró su sonrisa, mirándole aún más confundido que antes.

—Pero si tu-

—Olvida lo que dije... yo soy el del problema, es porque me siento así de confundido que... que lo arruiné todo...

Las palabras llenas de aflicción se atropellaron a sí mismas al salir de los labios de Yuma hacia los oídos de Gakupo.

Una sonrisa irónica apareció en el rostro del samurai, que tendió su mano derecha para secar las lágrimas que caían sobre las mejillas de su hermano.

—Te equivocas, el único que arruinó todo aquí fui yo—afirmó destrozado.

Los ojos azules buscaban una respuesta en su contraparte morada, pero no había nada ahí, nada más que remordimiento.

No podía entender el significado de esas palabras, es decir, sí, Gakupo había empezado actuar como un idiota, pero, de no ser por sus confusos sentimientos nunca se hubieran distanciado, si supiera que era lo que quería de Gakupo, todo estaría bien. Entonces, ¿Por qué Gakupo lucía como si estuviese confesando sus pecados ahí, frente a él?

Gakupo sentía que era su culpa, si no se hubiese enamorado de Yuma, no le habría causado ese dolor ni lo haría sentir culpable, no lo haría sentirse inseguro, ni le haría llorar. Realmente era alguien despreciable.

—Bueno, sí, es culpa tuya el actuar como un idiota, pero, aún así...

—Yuma…

Los ojos azules se alejaron, sin poder mirar a los ojos a Gakupo. Sus mejillas se volvieron de un tono diferente de rojo. Las palmas de sus manos empezaron a sudar, y los latidos irregulares de su pecho no eran de ayuda alguna.

"No estés triste, no quiero verte triste por mi culpa" Pensó Yuma, mordiendo su labio.

—Aún así, de no ser por mí... ¡Por estos malditos sentimientos tan conflictivos todo sería igual que antes! ¡Pero no puedo hacer nada! Estoy tan confundido y perdido, el sólo mirarte me hace perder el juicio y ya no sé que está bien o mal, ya no... ¡Ya no puedo verte como mi hermano!

Ante esa declaración, los ojos de Gakupo se abrieron completamente, mirando anonadados al chico frente a él.

"Para..."

—¡Ya no puedo mirarte del mismo modo! ¡No sé que me pasa! ¡Ni siquiera sé que es lo que quiero que sientas por mí!

"Detente…"

Yuma le miraba a los ojos, y no podía apartar la mirada. Le miraba con miedo, dudas, vergüenza, arrepentimientos, ansiedad.

Sus manos no hicieron más que aferrarse más a su ropa, mientras seguía el flujo sin fin de palabras.

—¡Me pones enfermo! ¡Mi cabeza es un torbellino de pensamientos, mi boca se seca e incluso mi corazón corre a toda velocidad! ¡Y por más que lo pienso no logro entenderlo! ¡Quiero que sólo me pertenescas a mí y ni siquiera sé porqué! ¡No quiero que quieras a nadie más que a mí! Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿¡Dime por qué, Gakupo!?—gritó desesperado.

Todas sus emociones estaban desbordando, ya no cabían en su pecho, todo pudor o precaución que pudo haber tenido se habían borrado. Ya no quería seguir perdido en ese laberinto, quería salir de ahí, quería que sus sentimientos tuvieran respuesta, y no le importaba si la respuesta era positiva o negativa, si le odiaba después de eso o no le quería volver a ver, sólo quería saber como llamar a lo que sentía. Quería paz mental.

"Yuma, si tu sigues yo no…"

—Responde Gakupo, ¿¡Qué es lo que-

—¡YA BASTA!—bramó en su límite.

No podía seguir escuchando las voz de Yuma, viendo sus ojos, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo. No podía aguantar más, era un punto sin retorno, y tenía miedo de enfrentarlo solo.

—Si sigues... nosotros ya no...—Paró un momento, y con el corazón en la mano, con sus ojos lúgubres le rogó una oración silenciosa al dueño de sus afectos—. Ya no podremos volver a como era antes.

El ruego de Gakupo llegó a oídos sordos. Yuma se llenó de determinación, no había pisca alguna de duda en él.

—Entonces que así sea, ahora respondeme, Gakupo ¿Qué es lo que siento por ti?—rogó con una voz dulce y anhelante.

Los sentidos de Gakupo empezaron a abandonarlo. Las manos de Yuma subieron de sus brazos hasta su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas. Esos ojos suplicantes lo tenían a su merced.

Aunque se sentía acorralado, entre la espada y la pared, una paz increíble le embargaba. Parecía que ambos se hallaban en la misma página en ese momento, que sus sentimientos por fin alcanzaron un punto en común.

Las manos de Gakupo se movieron con lentitud, hasta moverse hacía la nuca y la espalda baja de Yuma, intimando su contacto.

Le miró a los ojo, buscando un punto de vuelta, pero no había.

—En ese caso... la única respuesta que encuentro es que...—Con su voz tambaleante prosiguió, asustado—. Creo que puedes haberte enamorado de mí.

Los ojos de Yuma, aunque mostraron sorpresa, también lucían como si por fin hubiese encontrado la respuesta que con tanto ahínco buscaba.

Gakupo lo atrajo más a su rostro, y en breve sellaron el contacto besándose. Fue un beso casto, suave e inocente. Que en vez de traer desdicha traía felicidad.

Con lentitud se separaron y miraron a los ojos, el alivio de Yuma al hallar esa respuesta que estaba llevándolo a la locura hacía que todo problema que alguna vez haya existido desapareciera. Acarició con cuidado las mejillas del mayor, y con un tono juguetón preguntó:

—Supongo que es seguro afirmar que tu... también me amas, ¿Cierto?

Gakupo puso una expresión acomplejada en su rostro, apretó los labios y meditó una respuesta. ¿Acaso estaba bien corresponder a Yuma? ¿Era lo correcto?

Al más joven no le costó darse cuenta de que Gakupo aún se estaba reprimiendo y le ocultaba cosas, no iba a permitir algo así, ya no más.

—Yuma, esto no es tan fácil, somos hermanos y-

Mirándolo a los ojos, ya harto de su mierda, Yuma le cortó y le dio la paz mental que Gakupo tanto necesitaba escuchar para ser libre de sí mismo.

—Si somos feliz, ¿A quién le importa si está bien o mal?

Yuma sonrió con sinceridad y confianza, aliviando el corazón de su hermano, que liberado ya de toda atadura, le besó apasionadamente, abrazandole como si ya no lo fuera a dejarle irse nunca más. Y eso era maravilloso, más que cualquier otra cosa en la existencia de la humanidad.

Quedándose sin aire, Yuma le golpeó en los hombros a Gakupo pidiéndole libertad.

Sediendo, ambos se miraron unos segundos en silencio, aunque ya no era un silencio incómodo ni desagradable.

Gakupo despejó el rostro de Yuma, moviendo su cabello rosa. La luz de la luna le hacía ver más hermoso que nunca al más joven, sus ojos brillaban de un modo tan hermoso y sus labios eran más tentadores que nunca.

Gakupo deseaba abrazarlo más fuerte que nunca, jamás dejarlo ir, y mostrarle que le pertenecía por completo, en cuerpo y alma.

Buscando su autorización, el samurai metió su mano bajo la camiseta del menor, que se estremeció ligeramente por el contacto.

Los ojos celestes le contemplaron serenos, pero su rostro se hallaba enrojecido por completo.

—… sabes que no voy a perdonarte jamás si me traicionas.

Gakupo rió sin poder evitarlo, ese era el modo de Yuma para decirle que ahora que sus sentimientos estaban confesados, ya no podía seguir metiéndose con cualquiera y que era de Yuma, y viceversa.

—Por supuesto, Yuma—afirmó con una sonrisa idiota en la cara—. Imposible que sea de otro modo.

En este momento era el hombre más afortunado del planeta. El más feliz.

—Hmp, así me gusta... así me gustas—confesó Yuma, besando de nuevo al hombre que amaba y, estaba seguro, siempre amaría.

Sin poder dejar sus manos quietas, empezó a tocar la espalda de Yuma, quien se estremeciá por ese desconocido contacto. Aunque se viera tan flaco y desastrado, Yuma tenía una espalda firme gracias a la practica con la katana, y era un placer poder tocarle.

Sintiendo como poco a poco su mente quedaba en blanco, Yuma disfrutaba plenamente de los experimentados labios de Gakupo volviéndole loco. Sus manos no se quedaron quitas tampoco, y con torpeza retiraron la yukata de Gakupo, permitiéndole una agradable, muy agradable, vista de esos maravillosos músculos formados por años de entrenamiento. Con cuidado, acarició los hombros y brazos de Gakupo, para luego pasar a sus pectorales.

Entonces el mayor se alejó rompiendo el beso, y ganándose un reclamó de parte de Yuma.

Sin miramientos, se deshizo de la polera de Yuma y la tiró a alguna parte. El color rosado de las mejillas del menos pasó a un fuerte carmesí al sentir como Gakupo lo devoraba con sus ojos.

—¡H-hey!

Gakupo rió como un niño travieso antes de responder con malicia.

—No eres el único que puede tener una vista agradable, ¿no crees?

Yuma hizo un puchero y suspiró.

—Pues tienes razón…

Aunque intentara actuar genial y calmado, en realidad Yuma se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza, quería seguir hasta el final, pero se sentía en desventaja ante la experiencia de Gakupo, empezaba a frustrarse.

—Aunque te ves adorable haciendo pucheros—habló con lentitud Gakupo, que besó con cariño la mejilla de Yuma—, no te enfades conmigo ahora.

—No estoy enojado, sólo…—Tragando saliva y con ganas de esconderse bajo tierra, Yuma continuó—, me da... vergüenza hacer "esto" contigo, ni sé como voy a mirarte en la mañana, pero no voy a dar marcha atrás cuando por fin te tengo como quiero.

La decisión en las palabras y ojos de Yuma, no sólo enternecieron al mayor, sino que lo hicieron caer, una vez más, a los pies de ese adolescente tan perezoso pero encantador.

—Entonces no pienses en nada y sólo déjate llevar.

Yuma, que parecía que estuviese conteniendo el aliento todo ese rato, se mostro menos tenso, y con entrega total envolvió con sus brazos a Gakupo e inició el beso esta vez, sorprendiendo gratamente al samurai, que le correspondió, por supuesto.

Entre beso y beso, Gakupo aprovechó para tocar más ese cuerpo que tanto había deseado por todos esos largos años. Quería poder recordar cada rincón por el resto de su vida.

Separando sus labios, empezó a descender por el mentón, luego el cuello, haciendo que Yuma suspirara por mero reflejo, la agradable sensación de los labios y las manos de Gakupo hacían al menor querer más y más.

Gakupo entonces, sin ganas ya de reprimirse, atacó sin previó aviso a uno de los rosados pezones de Yuma, quien sorprendido por el ataca no pudo evitar un muy erótico y sonoro gemido.

—¡Anh~!

Completamente abochornado por eso cubrió con una mano su boca y con la otra golpeó a Gakupo en la cabeza. Pero el mayor hizo caso nulo y con su mano derecha, sin pudor alguno, bajó hasta el trasero de Yuma y retiró como pudo el pantalón y los calzoncillos, tocándole con firmeza.

Yuma frunció el ceño como jamás lo había frunciso en su vida, y no era para nada por enojo.

Con la mano que golpeó a Gakupo, ahora le agarraba del cabello, tironeándolo, e intentando reprimir sus gemidos al sentir los labos y lengua del mayor saboreando sus pezones, que sentía completamente erectos a causa de los afectos del samurai.

—Mph, mm~

El sonido de su sofocada voz sonando completamente diferente a como había sonado en su vida le hacían arder de vergüenza, y parecía que Gakupo sólo quería que esa vergonzosa voz se escuhara por todo el cuarto.

Y lo ¿peor?, era que sentía como una erección empezaba a formarse en sus pantalones.

El toque de Gakupo se sentía demasiado bien, como nada antes sentido. Por supuesto, él se había masturbado como todo adolescente, pero no había tocado ni sus pezones o trasero al acerlo, y la sensación de Gakupo tocándolo tan eróticamente era mil veces mejor.

—Ahn~ G-Gakupo, para...

Gakupo sólo pudo reírse, y Yuma se estremeció por la sensación tan cercana de la risa cálida de Gakupo con su pecho.

—No parece que te disguste para nada—comentó excitado el mayor.

Yuma le puso una mano en la boca y le tiró del cabello para mirarlo a la cara.

—No puedo más... ugh, voy a- perderé la cabeza a este paso… se siente... muy bien—habló con la voz agitada.

Ese tono tan dulce, tan tentador e inocentemente sexy sólo excitaban más a Gakupo, quería volver a Yuma loco por completo y hacerle gemir su nombre toda la noche.

—No seas injusto Yuma, te estoy mimando y te quejas, cuando yo...

Con las mejillas rojas, retiró la mano de Yuma de su rostro y la guió hasta la erección que estaba alzándose entre sus piernas.

Yuma apretó los labios, y rojo hasta las orejas miró fijamente allí. Su mano que tocaba el miembro de su hermano tembló levemente.

"OH POR DIOS, OH POR DIOS, OH POR DIOS" Gritaba Yuma en su mente, colapsando.

Ante los ojos abiertos de Yuma y su rostro inexpresivo sonrojado, Gakupo se sintió por primera vez en su vida tan avergonzado.

—Y-Yuma, es muy embarazoso si tu me... um, miras así y no dices nada.

Gakupo era quien quería meterse en un hoyo ahora.

—…

—¡Yuma, por favor!—exclamó angustiado por la falta de respuesta, sentía hasta sus orejas arder.

El menor, con su mirada completamente fijada en el miembro del mayor, habló sigiloso.

—Gakupo, um, m-me gustaría probar algo...

Y Gakupo no tenía ni el valor de preguntar qué cosa era.

—B-bueno, amm, Yuma…

Gakupo miró avergonzado a Yuma, y temeroso también. Yuma le devolvió la mirada.

—Está bien—accedió, aunque desvió la mirada.

"¿Qué demonios tendrá en la cabeza este chico?" Pensó Gakupo cubriéndose la cara.

Yuma no dio respuesta verbal, y en cambió terminó de retirar la yukata de Gakupo y empezó a quitarle la ropa interior.

Gakupo entró en pánico de verdad, y con su rostro rojo contrastando con su cabello morado miró al menor.

—¡ESPERA YUMA!

—¿Qué? Me diste permiso.

—Sí, pero…

Gakupo simplemente no podía con esa lógica tan simple y aplastante. No era la primera vez en su vida que le hacían un oral, pero el pensar en esos labios angelicales haciendo tal cosa lo excitaba a sobre manera, pero también le generaba morbo el pensar que el chico que por años trató como a su hermano menor iba a hacer tal cosa.

Yuma, ansioso por experimentar y hacer sentir bien a Gakupo como había hecho con él, retiró por completo los calzoncillos. Sus ojos se abrieron a su máxima capacidad al ver el miembro de su hermano erguido, y más grande de lo que había imaginado, porque definitivamente en algún momento o sueño húmedo había pensado en eso, estaba asombrado.

—E-es bastante grande…—murmuró anonadado, casi inconsciente.

Gakupo cubrió su rostro con su mano, eso había sido su límite, ya no podría avergonzarse más.

Preocupado, Yuma no pudo evitar pensar "Sí es tan grande... ¿Podrá entrar…ahí?" Empalideciendo, el adolescente tembló un poco, mas él ya había decidido no dar marcha atrás. Posicionó su mano en el pene erecto de Gakupo, que sólo un suspiro. Movió con cuidado su mano como cuando lo hacía consigo mismo, el mayor, el muy avergonzado mayor, tenía los ojos apretados y sentía cada dedo y cada movimiento muy detallados.

"Si entra en mi boca entrará en mi trasero también, a-además quiero saber como se siente en la boca..." Se argumentó a sí mismo, dirigiendo su temblorosa y húmeda boca ahí.

Gakupo, espiando entre sus dedos al ya no sentir la mano del menor, vio aquellos apetitosos labios acercarse y cubrirle con su cálido aliento.

Yuma cerró ligeramente sus ojos como quien teme probar un nuevo platillo del menú. Sus labios se cerraron alrededor del falo, que ocupaba casi toda su cavidad bucal.

—Ah~

Gakupo jadeó presa de la cálida y húmeda boca, que no tardó en empezar a moverse. El movimiento era irregular, torpe e inexperto, era el peor oral que había recibido en su vida, Yuma se movía o muy rápido o muy lento, sus manos las mantenía en sus pantorrillas, la lengua sólo parecía estorbar y a veces le pasaba a llevar ligeramente con los dientes, por no mencionar que se separaba a ratos para respirar. Y aún así nunca se había sentido tan exitado.

Con su otra mano, la que no cubría su cara, acarició el cabello rosa como felicitándolo, generando que Yuma aumentase el ritmo. Sintiendo que en cualquier momento se correría, separó a Yuma de su entrepierna.

—E-ey, ¿Qué crees que haces?—cuestionó el menor con un hilo de saliva colgando de sus labios y uniéndole al miembro del mayor.

—Paremos esto aquí…

Yuma frunció el ceño y le miró amenazante, por lo que Gakupo se apresuró en corregirse.

—Mejor sigamos en el plato fuerte.

—¿Plato fuerte?—preguntó desorientado.

Gakupo le jaló de las muñecas y le obligó a posicionarse encima de él, para luego recostarlo en el futón.

Yuma enrojeció no sólo por entender lo que estaba pasando ahí, también por la mirada seductora que le brindaron esos ojos morados que tanto ama.

Gakupo terminó por deshacerse de la ropa restante del menor, quedando ambos desnudos al completo. Estirándose hacía una caja que mantenía al lado de su lecho, extrajo una botellita y roció sus dedos con ella.

—¿Eso para qué sirve?—preguntó Yuma estirando su cuello para tener una mejor vista.

Gakupo le sonrió lascivo, mas no dio una respuesta verbal, en su lugar abrió las piernas de Yuma e introdujo un dedo en su agujero.

—¡NNH!

Exclamando un gemido adolorido, Yuma sintió el dedo húmedo ingresar a su interior y moverse ahí. Gakupo se inclinó y le besó la oreja mientras susurraba.

—Te va a doler de todos modos, pero así no será TAN doloroso.

Yuma, más bien concentrado en la introducción desconocida a su interior, ignoró sus palabras.

Gakupo siguió dilatando la zona, besando a su vez el rostro de su querido Yuma, quien empezaba a relajarse ante sus toques.

Agregó otro dedo y luego fueron tres, poco a poco el cuerpo de Yuma iba cediendo a su invasión y le aceptaba como una parte más de sí.

Viendo a Yuma relajado y excitado, dispuesto a más, se dispuso a ingresar su miembro en el interior del más joven.

—Yuma, ¿Puedo seguir o quieres que nos detengamos aquí?—cuestionó preocupado, pues no deseaba lastimar a su querido Yuma debido a su libido.

—Ni se te ocurra echarte atrás—le advirtió tendiendo sus brazos hacía él, entregándose por completo.

Gakupo sonrió, tomó su mano derecha y la besó con gentileza.

—En ese caso, respira hondo y deja que me encargue de todo.

Yuma asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió.

Sintió el miembro erecto ingresar en su interior, la sensación desconocida de intromisión se hizo paso junto con el punzante dolor que le atravesó desde la espalda baja hasta la base del cuello. Un gemido adolorido se fugó de sus labios así como las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Gakupo no se movió inmediatamente, se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo las paredes del interior de Yuma apresando su virilidad sin clemencia.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele demasiado? ¿Quieres parar?—preguntó con preocupación.

Yuma, quien hizo caso al consejo del mayor y respiró hondo, soltó el aire con lentitud, sus húmedos ojos miraron de vuelta al mayor, acompañados de una sonrisa socarrona.

—Estoy bien, d-demonios... dame un poco de tiempo para... acostumbrarme.

Gakupo suspiró aliviado y le sonrió al chico pelirosa, además acarició su mejilla con gentil tacto.

Tras unos segundos silenciosos y quietos, Yuma afirmó estar listo para proseguir.

El samurái se movió lento pero seguro, saboreando cada segundo y cada centímetro del cuerpo que tenía frente a sí. Con cuidado acarició su interior y exterior.

La maravillosa sensación de las manos de Gakupo acariciando cada rincón de su cuerpo y haciéndole sentir sensaciones que él nunca imaginó que siquiera existieran; sus cuerpos se acoplaban como si hubieran sido designados para encontrarse de ese modo, unirse como uno. El hombre de morados cabellos sentía la unión y la satisfacción que nunca había experimentado, como si fuera la primera vez que descubría aquello.

El rítmico vaivén mezclado con suaves suspiros y gemidos, la oscura habitación apenas iluminada, todo era perfecto en ese momento.

—Ah…ah, G-Gakupo, ya… ya no puedo más…—gimió el más joven sin reprimir ni un poco el placer que sentía.

Gakupo se inclinó para besar con gentileza su frente, luego bajó hasta los dulces y rosados labios para besarlos con fervor.

Las embestidas aumentaron el ritmo, despojando a Yuma de toda inhibición o vergüenza, llevándolo al límite de sus emociones que convertían su ser por completo en un desastre, pero un desastre muy feliz. Finalmente, el mayor se corrió, llenando por completo al más joven.

Ambos agotados por el acto, se recostaron abrazados en el futón, sintiendo el tacto de sus pieles desnudas y sudorosas; por varios minutos, sólo el sonido de sus respiraciones agotadas se escuchaba en el cuarto. Gakupo jaló a Yuma, posicionándolo casi encima suyo, con cariño le envolvió en sus brazos protectores, acurrucándolo en su pecho, para luego plantar un beso en su cabeza.

—Yuma…

Agotado y con el sueño ganándole, el muchacho respondió con pereza.

—¿Qué…?

—Te amo.

Sintiendo calidez expandirse por su pecho y llenándolo de paz, Yuma se levantó un poco para luego acercarse al rostro de Gakupo y plantar un casto y casi efímero beso en los labios; al separarse una sonrisa victoriosa y satisfecha se hizo presente, los ojos celestes observaron con inmenso cariño a los morados.

—Yo también, y nunca jamás te lograrás librar de mí, así que espero que te quede claro.

Gakupo primero lo miró sorprendido, luego soltó una risa cálida y sincera, antes de responder, besó esos coquetos labios, sobre los cuales murmuró:

—Debí suponerlo, pero no tengo ninguna queja, mientras sea válido para mí también, porque me temo que yo también soy muy posesivo, en especial si se trata de ti.

Y otro beso selló el nuevo lazo que ahora les unía.

* * *

Lamento muchísimo la larga espera y agradezco que hayan leído esta corta historia, y la hayan disfrutado I you know what I mean *insertar lenny face*


End file.
